Super Paper Mario - The Experience
by FlepSuperPaperMario
Summary: This is a funny Super Paper Mario fanfiction you'd enjoy! This is a funny misadventure between the Pixls and Mario! Will it ever end? Starts at Chapter 5-3.


Title: Cudge and trying to find more tablets but couldn't find any Date: August 12, 2010, 12:45 PM Chapter 5, Subchapter 2 Pixls Boomer Carrie Piccolo Fleep Fleepsa Cudge Slim Barry Thudley Thoreau Cudge: I need to find another copy! Cudge and Cudgel, together!  
>Cudge: In case we find another wiggy azalean, we'll name him Cudgel.<br>Cudge: Cudgel...  
>Then...<br>Mario: He's going to name a copy of himself Cudgel!  
>Thoreau: Cudgel!?<br>Thoreau: WALDEN!  
>Mario: You know that idiot, Cudge? Well, he's going to name his other copy Cudgel.<br>Boomer: Cudgel!?  
>Boomer: I won't even say Sooner for this.<br>Mario: Cudge is an idiot. That's why he names it Cudgel.  
>Slim: Well, Cudge is stupid, so I guess Cudgel is the right name.<br>Mario: PSST! Fleepsa! Fleepsa!  
>Mario: FLIP-CUDGE!<br>Mario: Unlimited Flip, Cudge is naming his copy Cudgel.  
>Fleepsa: Cudgel? (faints)<br>Mario: Cudgel.  
>Carrie: WHAT!?<br>Mario: flep?  
>Fleep: CUDGEL!? (explodes)<br>Mario: Now...  
>Cudge: flep!<br>Flip!  
>Cudge: NOOOOOOO!<br>Cudge found an empty treasure chest.  
>Piccolo: Well, time to kill myself now!<br>Mario: FLEP super paper mario! NO!  
>Mario cries to Chapter 5-3.<p>

Title: Annoying Cart Rides, Slimy Blocks, Thoreau being slimed, and lint cragley needs more crewmen Date: August 12, 2010, 1:05 PM Chapter 5, Subchapter 3 Pixls Cudge Boomer Fleep Fleepsa Piccolo Thudley Thoreau Slim Barry Carrie They disappeared among the cave... Will they come out alive?  
>Piccolo: M-M-Mario! I'm F-f-f-frightened!<br>Tippi: It's okay, you Flipsider. It's okay.  
>Thoreau: N-N-NO IT ISN'T! Only Mario and you know it! WE'RE FRIGHTENED!<br>Carrie: Wonder if we make it out...  
>Fleepsa: Well, it's okay...<br>After some wandering...  
>Boomer: SSSSS-BOOM!<br>They collect coins. Later...  
>THEY MEET LINTCRAGLEY!<br>Lint Cragley: HI! I AM A RANDOM CRAGNON WITH THE NAME LINT CRAGLEY CRAG TROTTER AND I NEED TWO CREWMEN TO CONTINUE MY SERIES CALLED LINT CRAGLEY, HI-ON-DRUGS...  
>Piccolo: I LOVE LINT CRAGLEY HI ON DRUGS!<br>Lint Cragley: And you're 21, right?  
>Piccolo: And Carrie!<br>Tippi: Find Count Bleck's-  
>LINT CRAGLEY: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? I am of the needing of two crewmen!<br>Tippi: Who are...  
>LINT CRAGLEY: THEY HAVE THE NAMES, MLINT CRAGLEY AND SLINT CRAGLEY!<br>Piccolo: O_o lint cragley: youre Piccolo, so you can find mlint cragley and slint cragley, right?  
>Piccolo: This is the day of `Augusta 10, 2010, right?<br>lint cragley: aww! i thought it was the day of 'Arch 15, 2010!  
>Mario: It's the day of `Augusta 10, 2010, you lint cragley ho!<br>lint cragley: find them or i'll play the bongos of doom.  
>Mario: you're made out of lint, cragley?<br>LINT CRAGLEY: YES Thoreau: Walden...  
>Then, Mario walks through, and then finds a block. It leads to...<br>Mario: Thank you, Slim, for finding the pickens box that has a lot of green stuff on it.  
>Thoreau: Eww... I think I've got some of it... But Boomer found it!<br>Boomer: Mario?  
>Mario: Bummer Sooner?<br>Thoreau: MARIOMARIOMARIOMARIO Thoreau: WALDEN! STOP IT!  
>Slim: I'd rather prefer to not throw it at Thoreau... but at Cudge!<br>Mario throws ten thousand slime balls at Cudge.  
>Cudge: AHH! THE AGONY!<br>Mario: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Thoreau: Thank you. Now I look completely green.  
>Piccolo: yes you do, Green Walden.<br>Thoreau: Walden, I'LL THROW SOME ON YOU!  
>Mario and the other Pixls left the two idiots arguing. Soon, the two Pixls got into a slime fight.<br>Mario: COINS! COINS! COINS! COINING COINS! I'M RICH!  
>Boomer: CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOUND IT!<br>When they come down, they saw a green Thoreau and Piccolo.  
>Thoreau: WALDEN, I'LL SLIME YOU, Piccolo, FOREVER!<br>Boomer: waterwater!  
>Boomer washes the slime away .<br>Cudge: Ahh... I look much beautiful now!  
>Thoreau: Thank you! I forgot how BEAUTIFUL I looked!<br>Piccolo: Well, since I'm already green...  
>Thoreau: STOP SAYING THE WORD GREEN!<br>Henry D Thorough Walden gets a gun of slime.  
>Mario: GIVE ME THAT!<br>Mario shoots it at Thoreau, Cudge, and Carrie.  
>Carrie: Cudgels...<br>Cudge: Not the iffy azalea again...  
>Thoreau grabs the gun and shoots it at Boomer. Then, all the Pixls grab slime guns and then shoot it at them.<br>Princess Peach: This is insane!  
>Luigi: Find daisy- AHHHHHHHHHH!<br>Mario: YOU DID NOT JUST SEE THAT!  
>Princess Peach: What? you Mimi the copycat into Luigi?<br>Mario: NO, YOU DID!  
>Bowser: NO, YOU DID!<br>Mario and Bowser get into a fight... For the Pixls...  
>Carrie: TINGLY!<br>Thoreau: EWW! GROSS! STOP IT, BUMMER SOONER!  
>Boomer: How about no.<br>Thoreau: WALDEN!  
>Slim: I'M GETTING DISGUSTED!<br>Thudley: MORE FIGHTING!  
>Fleepsa: Sure; why not.<br>Cudge: FLEEPSA!  
>Later, they come back.<br>Mario: Hmm... A bunch of slimy Pixls, and a bunch of Bowser Bruises. Not cool. I was going to listen to a epic browser koopa remix-  
>Bowser does fire breath and seemingly fries the Pixls and Mario.<br>Slim: OWWWWW! Well, at least it got the slime-  
>Carrie: STOP SAYING SLIME!<br>Thoreau: And I don't like hearing the word green or slime!  
>Boomer: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...<br>Boomer explodes, and reveals a door behind that floor sapien caverns jerk.  
>floor-sapien-caverns-jerk:ahh!<br>Slim: floor sapien caverns are dangerous- COINS!  
>Slim gives all the coins to Mario.<br>Mario gives his death stare to Thoreau.  
>Thoreau: WALL-DEN!<br>Then, Mario goes on a Minecart adventure. Of course, Mario decides to throw Thoreau away.  
>Thoreau: I'LL GET REVENGE ON YOU...<br>Mario finds a lint cragley crewman, also known as mlint cragley.  
>MLINT CRAGLEY: (le gasp) LINT-CRAGLEY-WAS-LOOKING-FOR-ME-SINCE-THE-BEGINNING-OF-TIME!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!<br>Then, Mario goes to another Minecart room, except he walks instead, and then abuses Cudge too much.  
>Cudge: IT'S TIME TO GET REVENGE...<br>Then, Mario bombs the liggy koopa wall and then steals a catch card and kills carrier underwood all at the same time.  
>Carrie: Oh... Mario?<br>Mario: Must... Hang... on... life... force...seeing...ugly...thing...called...carrier...underwood...  
>Cudge: Well, at least you forgot about the slime-<br>All the Pixls except for Cudge: OH, YOU IDIOT!  
>Mario rounds up all the Pixls and then shoots a bunch of slime at them.<br>Piccolo: THAT'S IT... MICCOLOFLUTE ATTACKS!  
>Slim: Well, I will get sick of 21 year olds today...<br>Eventually, Mario find another Cragnon.  
>Mario Shriver: hi!<br>SLINT CRAGLEY: (le gasp) LINT-CRAGLEY-WAS-LOOKING-FOR-ME-SINCE-THE-BEGINNING-OF TIME!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
>slint cragley cries.<br>Then, Mario comes to the three lint cragley idiots.  
>LINT CRAGLEY: YOU FOUND THEM! HERE'S A KEY!<br>Mario knocks out the very insane lint cragley. Then, he rides one more cart ride and then kills Cudge with it.  
>Cudge: MY BODY!<br>Piccolo: It's okay, Cudge; I'll take care of yo-  
>Suddenly, a hand takes Thoreau, Piccolo, and Cudge.<br>King Croacus: I FOUND SOMEONE!  
>Mario kicks King Croacus.<br>Thoreau: (le gasp) King CROACUS!? I'VE SEEN YOUR FAMOUS IFFY KOOPA SHOWS!  
>King Croacus lets go of the Three retards and watches one two THEE?<br>Mario gets a mega star or what he calls it...  
>"SHINY CRACKER!"<br>Then he opens a door.  
>MARIO FINALLY HITS THE STAR BLOCK!<p>

Title: Dottie abandons Gabbro, Thoreau gets slimed even more, and King Croacus is just too insane!  
>Date: August 13, 2010, 12:12 AM Chapter 5, Subchapter 4 Pixls Boomer Carrie Fleepsa Fleep Cudge Piccolo Slim Barry Thudley Thoreau Thoreau: Can you stop talking about Slime?<br>Slim: No. It's fun to slime you.  
>lint cragley: attention! there's a wave of water!<br>Lint Cragley runs.  
>Mario goes down and kills a life shroom.<br>Barry: Aww... READ THIS!  
>HENNY D THOROUGH!<br>Thoreau: henry david thorwou?  
>Boomer: AWW, POOR HENNY DAVID THOROUGH CRIES ALL BECAUSE OF YOU NOT RECOGNIZING HIM, ThoreauBI-<br>Thoreau: henry avid Thoreau down the toilet?  
>Boomer: Oh my god, Thoreau BITCH! NO!<br>Mario goes down a pipe. Then, he sees brainwashed Cragnons. He decides to be lazy and take a nap. Also, he makes a sacrifice to the gods involving Thoreau.  
>Carrie: Where the wiggy azalean did Thoreau go?<br>I was writing a story.  
>Thoreau: I forgot my IQ!<br>Boomer: Way to go, useless piece of junk you'd normally call Thoreau but Mario calls superuselesscan'tbeusedforanything!  
>Carrie: Guys, there's a brainwashed Cragnon here!<br>Fleepsa: Boomer? Thoreau?  
>Thoreau: What the hell is my IQ?<br>Cudge: I know! Don't judge me though... Uhh... Umm... Uhh... Uhh... Uhh...  
>Carrie: There's a brainwashed Cragnon right over here!<br>Piccolo: You're just trying to stall us...  
>Cudge: Yeah, Carrie Undergood! There are no such things as brainwashed Cragnons!<br>Carrie: Yes there are!  
>Thudley: Oh yeah! Let's make a sacrifice to the gods!<br>Carrie: LISTEN TO ME! THERE ARE BRAINWASHED CRAGNONS WHEREVER WE ARE!  
>Slim: Where?<br>Piccolo: I don't know any Cragnons!  
>Carrie: Slim and Piccolo! There are clearly a thousand Cragnons over there right now, and they want to eat your brains! Don't you EVER listen to me?<br>Thoreau: Please don't sacrifice me to the gods... Sacrifice Barry!  
>Barry: NO!<br>Boomer: Wiggy Azalea...  
>piccolo: fluke music...<br>Thudley, Boomer, and Barry throw Thoreau into the pit of brainwashed Cragnons and then Thoreau was... well never seen again.  
>Carrie: Uhh... Where's Thoreau?<br>Mario: Threw him into the land of the crangons.  
>Thoreau comes back up, super angry. Oh yeah; I'm not writing the story anymore after that Thoreau kill off in the story.<br>Thoreau: THAT'S IT!  
>PICCOLO: FLUKE MUSIC!<br>To avoid the fury of Piccolo, I grabbed all 10 Pixls, including Tippi, and then went down to a pipe.  
>Piccolo: Fluke Music?<br>I grabbed the Pixls again and then went down the pipe.  
>Piccolo: fluke music!<br>I use Fleep on a skull scrawled on it.  
>Boomer: ThoreauBI-<br>Thoreau: STUPER PAPER MARIO! STUPER PAPER MARIO! STUPER PAPER MARIO! STUPER PAPER MARIO...  
>Fleep: Cudgel!<br>Mario: I want to see Fleep sleep.  
>Eventually, all the Pixls fall asleep. Then, when they wake up, they were all tied together, gagged, and tied up.<br>Piccolo: *muffled* Who can explain the meaning of this?  
>Thoreau: *muffled* Who the hell knows...<br>Fleep: *muffled* I know!  
>Cudge: *muffled* What? You know what a Henry avid Thoreau is? Interesting...<br>Mario: NO! I saw it with my own eyes! KINCROACUSDIDIT!  
>Mario FIXED UP all the Pixls and then they saw King Croacus.<br>Thoreau: It's King CROCUS BATTLE!  
>Piccolo: MICCOLO!<br>Slim: WATCH OUT!  
>Slim secretly shot slime at the two.<br>Thoreau: THAT'S IT; IF ONE MORE SLIME INCIDENT HAPPENS...  
>Slim shot more slime.<br>Thoreau: WIGGY AZALEANS!  
>Thoreau chases Slim.<br>Thoreau: WOAH! IT REALLY IS LAND OF THE CRANGONS!  
>Carrie: Normally, I, Carrie, a very passionate Pixl, would not do this, but let us land of the crangons them!<br>Thudley: CHRISTMAS! UNLIMITEDCHRISTMAS!  
>Mario, while pwning the crangons, loses too many points.<br>Carrie: I, Carrie, a very annoyed Pixl, would not prefer you to do this. I've got a better plan.  
>Thoreau: I, Carrie, a very stupid Pixl, would prefer the Thoreau Plan much more and let Mario do the Thudley Christmas plan!<br>Piccolo: I, Carrie, a very Cragnonic Pixl, would love to arson the Cragnons instead!  
>Carrie: Thank you!<br>Secretly, Slim shot a lot of slime at the three.  
>Carrie: I've got a GREAT Idea! Slim? Want to slime those Cragnons?<br>Thoreau: The land of thee' Cragnons was terrible...  
>Slim indeed slimes thee' Cragnons.<br>Thudley: LET'S PUT ON Sammer's Kingdom MUSIC!  
>Thudley puts on the Sammer's Kingdom music.<br>Piccolo in Flute Heaven Carrie: MIDI!  
>Piccolo: MICCOLO!<br>Tippi: Younger sister! NOW A CLARINET PLAYS IT!  
>Mario grabs Carrie and Piccolo and the rest follow Mario. When they came in...<br>Carrie: AH! IT'S SOMETHING DISTURBING AND WHY isn't she in Flipside i told Dottie to watch after Dimentio after I went with the idiot?  
>Thoreau: Because you're Carrie and I'm Thoreau.<br>Nice place to take a rest, right? Mm Hmm...  
>Carrie: Hi?<br>Gabbro: AHH! FOUND US!  
>Gabbro: I thought this was a good hiding spot!<br>Dottie: Yes, this is Unexpected... But so is a storm of rain.  
>Gabbro: What do we do, brah?<br>Dottie: Come come be at this, calm your raging inner sea! Let us meditate on this!  
>Gabbro: You are right brah! GOT IT!<br>Gabbro: Evil Brahs! You take Gabbro... Gabbro give up...  
>Gabbro: But her; Do not touch Pixl!<br>Dottie: But you...  
>Gabbro: No. Let Gabbro speak, brah... You kept Gabbro company... You helped Gabbro hide...<br>Gabbro: Gabbro owe you big, brah... Big debt for Pixl! Gabbro's time ending, but Gabbro really want you to live free...  
>Dottie: Come now, ease our mind. Let me muffle the wails of your frightened soul... Do not look hasty in dear! Look closer... That is not one of the Floro Sapiens!<br>Gabbro: WHAT!? WHO ARE YOU, BRAHS? YOU CAME TO SAVE ME!?  
>Tippi: Well, I guess, this is interesting. Just like *lint Cragley, you've avoided falling under the control of the Floro Sapiens...<br>Gabbro: What?! Lint here, too?!  
>Mario nods.<br>Gabbro: Gabbro HUGE Cragley fan! Cragley do something, brah! Cragley save us all!  
>Dottie: Well, isn't that welcome news! Why don't you go find Flint? For I must bid you farewell.<br>Gabbro: What?! Why?! You not come with Gabbro?!  
>Dottie: Humans and Pixls...or Cragnons and Pixls, for that matter...shouldn't linger long together. Only heroes who know how to utilize the Pixls properly can travel with them... Please, heed my words now... It's best for you this way.<br>Gabbro: Oh, crag...  
>Dottie: Come now, let me assist you in your departure from here. Let your aura shrink... When it diminishes, you can return to the village where the one you seek awaits.<br>Dottie shrinks Gabbro.  
>Gabbro: Thank you, great Pixl brah... Gabbro not forget you!<br>He runs off and enters a tiny door Gabbro: WAAAAAAAH!  
>Dottie: Farewell, weeping Cragnon! Go frolic beneath the sun, where you are meant to live.<br>Dottie: Rain still falls in my heart. The taken souls cry out... Why do they cry such tears? You must stop this torrent. Fate brought us together. Great hero of 1,500 years... Now you must take me there... To the deep, dark underbelly of the earth...  
>The Pixl, Dottie, joins Mario.<br>Carrie: OH PLEEZE. NOW YOU LIGGY KOOPA DOTTI-  
>The game automatically kills Carrie.<br>Dottie: Let us go! Before the rain of tears becomes a flood... Before disaster breaks...  
>Thoreau: WAL-DEN. GO TO WAL-DEN TODAY. A PARODY OF WALL-MART.<br>Carrie: I hope we don't get trapped in ice... during FOUR years!  
>Dottie: Don't worry, Carrie Underwood...<br>Carrie and Dottie: THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN.  
>Mario turns into a dot, with Dottie and Tippi.<br>Dottie: Sandusky!  
>Dottie: PEPPER; THAT SUCKED.<br>Note: This is gonna be the font for the rest of the story. The end is going to be the BEAUTIFUL discovery of the sixth door.  
>Carrie: ONLUGGAGE HASHTAG! Dottie PEPPER!<br>Mario: The door... IT'S LOCKED!  
>CARRIER: PREJEAN, THE AGONY!<br>Dottie: ahem!  
>Thoreau: HELP! THE DOOR! LOCKED! AGONY AWAITS AT LIGGY KOOPA LANE! HELP! THE AGONY! LIGGY KOOPA HELP ME! LEMMY INTO LIGGY KOOPA LANE! AHH! THIS IS THE END!<br>Cudge: WE'LL STARVE TO DEATH HERE!  
>Carrie: WE'LL BE IN HERE DURING FOR YEARS! OH! THE AGONY!<br>Boomer: HELP US! WE'RE TRAPPED-  
>Dottie: AHEM! YOU DUMBASSES! Piccolo: FLUKE MUSIC! PLEASE HELP US ANY TIME! Oh... Dashell, help us... We're going to be dead!<br>Dottie: AHEM, YOU DUMB, STUPID, PICCOLO AND FLUKE MUSIC! ATTENTION FOR YOU! I CAN SHRINK YOU!  
>Mario: great idea, what that emotionally disturbing thing just told us!<br>Tippi: EMOTIONALLY?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
>Mario, Tippi, and Dottie shrink.<br>dottie: woah! King Croacus is here around somewhere!  
>Tippi: Well, I've seen that King Croacus tied up the Pixls...<br>Mario: A CARD, A CARD, A CARD!  
>Dottie: PEPPER!<br>Dottie: We're back at normal size!  
>Thudley: AHH! King Croacus was just here recently, and they took the rest of the Pixls without girth!<br>Dottie: PEPPER! Don't tell me they BRAINWASHED them!  
>Thudley: WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!<br>The four brave heroes go into the door to save the 8 Other Pixls.  
>Carrie: *le gasp* YOU LOOK EMOTIONALLY DISTURBED!<br>King Croacus: Uhh... MAAAAAAAAAAARIO!  
>King Croacus throws the Pixls at Mario.<br>Barry: Thudley Ground Pound?  
>Thudley: CHRISTMAS!<br>Thudley causes Christmas on the blue switch.  
>The Whether Channel: NOO!<br>Carrie: SO THAT'S YOUR TRADEMARK NO, THE WHETHER CHANNEL? OH, GOD...  
>Then, a bunch of Cragnons come out.<br>Slim: BRB!  
>Slim gets out another slime gun and shoots it at Thorea- YOU ALREADY KNOW.<br>Thoreau: STOP YOU STUPID SLIMY PICKENS ATTACK!  
>Tippi: Will this become a running gag?<br>Thoreau: WALDEN!  
>Slim: Yep.<br>Thoreau: WALDEN!  
>Thoreau keeps on saying Walden until he meets O'Junks and Dimentio the hero.<br>Slim: OH YAY! WE'RE COMING BACK TO FLOPSIDE!  
>Carrie: FLOPSIDE FLOPSIDE FLOPSIDE!<br>Dimentio: I, Dimentio, Charming Magician- WHY DID YOU BRING CRAGNONS THAT ARE NOT BRAINWASHED, FLIPSIDERS, AND A FRACKTAIL BATTLE IDIOT!? OH GOD! JUST KILL THEM! As for you, Flopsiders, you will live... and see me kill these Cragnons, Flipsders, and the Fracktail battle idiot! Dimension D time!  
>Tippi: It would always end the same...<br>Dimentio: These Pure Hearts will surely kill Count Bleck!  
>Carrie: Excellent...<br>Boomer: SLIMY PICKENS ATTACK HASHTAG Dimentio: Say hi to O'JUNKS BATTLE - CABBAGE!  
>Welcome to O'Junks Battle generation Cabbage!<br>Dimentio has put a Floro Sprout on the mental guy's head, making flomo sapien caverns an epic battle place!  
>O'Chunks: BRO-CCOLI!<br>Piccolo: WHAT...  
>Dottie: The..<br>Dimentio: Dear O'Junks Battle! So strong, yet so very dim! A child could learn his attack patterns.  
>Dimentio: As such, King Croacus forced me to make sprouts to liven up him a touch.<br>Dimentio: I call the guy Larry'a Koopa!  
>Dimentio: Or Wendy'a Koopa!<br>Dimentio: Or More'ton Koopa!  
>Dimentio: I FORGOT! Who cares?<br>Dimentio: Whatever. I call the boy, O'Cabbage! Don't be shy, O'Cabbage! Introduce yourself!  
>O'Chunks: CAB-BAGE!<br>Dimentio: Remember, kids, eat your vegetables to be strong! Except in this case... A vegetable will eat the stupid Flipsiders Yold Town jerk and Cragnon! Ciao!  
>Dimentio disappears.<br>Carrie: oh, MORON downey jr, always being a moron...  
>Dottie: Who the hell is Moron Downey Jr? I only heard of the names, iffy Pop, , or Windy O Williams!<br>Piccolo: Well, I wish I wasn't a Flipsider-IFFY azalea!  
>O'Chunks: AS-PARA-GUS!<br>A hilarious O'JUNKS Battle starts. Suddenly, Slim gets another slime gun, and then Thoreau explodes, killing O'Chunks instantly. Then, the Floro Sprout came out of the Lardmeister's head. Mario stole it, and then went through a door. They accepted him. Then, they saw the Pixls and Tippi, and then ten million alarms went off and then beams fired at them. Mario got all of them except for one.  
>Thudley: PHEW! I think we're all safe...<br>Slim: Where is Thoreau though?  
>Boomer: bummer sooner... what if we lost him? FOREVER?<br>Dottie: NO! Ludwig'Larry Koopa! See! This is the day when you discovered L'Ludwig van Beetho'ven existed! See? Now I'll discover Windy O Williams again!  
>Carrie'r Underwood Dottie: PEPPER! WHY DID I SEARCH UP CARRIER UNDERWOOD!? Now Carrie is gonna kill me just for that!<br>Carrie: DOTTYPEPPER!  
>Dottie: Why are you singing it in Boil Em' Cabbage Down?<br>Carrie: D-D-DOTTYPEPPER! D-D-DOTTYPEPPER! D-D-DOTTYPEPPER! D-D-DOTTYPEPPER.  
>Dottie: THAT'S IT! YOU JUST EARNED A TOWN TO PAINTOWN! STOP SINGING THAT TERRIFYING SONG! Barry Manilow was terrible enough! But now you suggest Thoreau Henry D? *faints*<br>Carrie: D-D-DOTTYPEPPER! D-D-DOTTYPEPPER! D-D-DOTTYPEPPER! D-D-DOTTYPEPPER...  
>Dottie: Look into my eyes and you will fall into pieces...<br>Carrie: oh?  
>Carrie: DOTTYSANDUSKY RIVER COMING YOUR WAY Carrie: DOTTYSANDUSKY RIVER COMING TO DOTTYPEPPER Carrie: FIRE FLOWER Carrie: DOTTTTTTIE PEPPER!<br>Carrie: Now i'm checking my email! WOAH! One new message...  
>From: Dottie Randall To: Carrie Carried Dear Carrie,<br>Hi, Carrie Carried! I'm Dottie Randall! You're Carrie from Flopside, right? I saw you own that O'Junks guy today! Can I see your fighting skills one day, Carrie Carried? Please?  
>Dottie Randall Carrie: Wait... I have a quick reply!<br>From: Carrie Carried To: Dottie Randall Dear Dottie,  
>The answer is no, Dottie Randall. I only owned O'Junks because he was hurting Flipsiders to have another day at iffy koopa caverns. Sorry, Dottie Randall.<br>Carrie Carried Meanwhile in Yold Town Village...  
>Dottie Randall: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LIGGY KOOPA CAVERNS DOES NOT EVEN EXIST! IT WAS LIKE, "Sorry, Dottie Randall!" SHE ISN'T EVEN SORRY!<br>Back in Floor Sapien Caverns...  
>Thudley: *le gasp* FLOOR Sapien Caverns? THAT MEANS THERE'S A DANCE FLOOR SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE! AWKWARD DANCING TIME!<br>Thudley epically pwns himself.  
>Boomer: Why did they take away my very Henry david thoreaughly?<br>Slim: Because henry david thoreaughly was on drugs? And attempted suicide?  
>Suddenly the Ghost of Henry-David-Thoreaughly came.<br>Thoreau: Uhh... Thudley?  
>Thudley: Yes, ghost-of-henry-david-thoreaughly-iq-less-stupid?<br>Thoreau: O'HENNY D THOROUGH!  
>Thoreau: D-D-DOTTYPEPPER!<br>Carrie: D-D-DOTTYPEPPER!  
>Dottie: SHUT UP!<br>Thoreau meets more Croacuses. He messes with the background, and then someone ugly appears. He was King Croacus.  
>Carrie: Diaries?<br>King Croacus: Oooooooo weeee ooooooo Where oh, where are my pretties King Croacus is shown.  
>Thoreau: IT'SKINCROACUS!<br>King Croacus: Pretties Beautiful things Ooo wee Bring them to me More More More Mario walks up to him.  
>King Croacus: Ooo What is THIS hideous clashing thing Boomer: YOU.<br>Tippi: Um... Are you the famous and only King Croacus?  
>Thoreau: Well duh, read above you!<br>Carrie: We wouldn't be excited if this WASN'T King Croacus.  
>KING CROACUS: READ THE LINE AHEAD OF YOU SUPER PAPER MARIO King Croacus: Ooooo weeeee oooooooooo So you must be the intruders I've heard SO much about Well I will NOT forgive the great trashening of my beautiful kingdom NOO WEE OO Piccolo: What trashening?<br>King Croacus: Thus you are warned SUPER PAPER MARIO Tippi: King Croacus! You must release the Cragnons you've enslaved...  
>King Croacus: NEVER Their sturdy bodies make them SUCH fine workers Exquisite I need them to dig up more gems so I can build a bejeweled palace Ooo weee Thoreau: King Croacus, why do you have no punctuation in your sentences?<br>Tippi: Why, how positively horrid... Release them this instant!  
>King Croacus: trash is garbage no matter how you dress it this world is made for beauty King Croacus: And if you need some proof King Croacus: then have a look at this super paper mario,<br>King Croacus: CUZ' I'M A GIRL Thoreau: Shouldn't you be Queen Croacus then?  
>King Croacus takes out the Pure Heart.<br>Tippi: WE NEED THAT TO GET TO THE Sammer's Kingdom!  
>King Croacus: I can hear it in your voice You want it SO badly you can barely think mmmmmm Seems we all seek beauty So how DARE you take a high horse over me Tippi: Don't compare us to you... We're NOTHING like you!<br>King Croacus: Your blabber hurts my ears And your smell is wilting me I can stand you no longer I rarely stoop to such things but I'll destroy you myself Consider it an honor [He puts the Pure Heart away, then the keeng becomes a plant-like creature]  
>King Croacus: Oooooo weee OOOOOOOO Here I COME Thoreau: THAT'S IT!<br>Mario puts weed-killer on King Croacus.  
>King Croacus: Beauuuuuu...tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiful... Even as I wilt... I am... I am...BEEEEEAUUUUUTIIIIIIFUUUL!<br>He wilts.  
>Red Floro Sapien: What... WHOA! What did you guys DO, huh?<br>Tippi: We have defeated your kkking. Get over it...  
>Red Floro Sapien: Hey, shut up! You don't get it at all!<br>Yellow Floro Sapien: King Croacus was awesome! He totally thought of his people first, man! And you... You wilted him!  
>Tippi: What? What are you talking about?<br>Red Floro Sapien: WATER, man! I'm talking about WATER! The Cragnons were polluting our water! Those dudes were tossing trash into the river! We had to DRINK that crud!  
>Yellow Floro Sapien: That dirty water was what drove our keeng bonkers, don'tcha get it?<br>Tippi: So... Then... Oh.  
>Voice: Of course! I knew it all along!<br>Flint enters with his crew.  
>Flint Cragley: hi. "Emergency special report from the stupid front lines! Environmental pollution drives Floro Sapiens mad! Whither will they rampage?" CRAGLEY, HO!<br>Thoreau: Why are you so much smarter, why are you Flint Cragley, and why did you say hi?  
>Flint Cragley: Hi. And bye. Anyways, so the villagers throwing garbage in the river was the reason for this whole thing? Well... I tried to tell those guys, but my thoughts were too far ahead of their time... CRAGLEY, HO!<br>Mlint Cragley: This play well with green Cragnon crowd...  
>Slint Cragley: Ratings EXPLODE, brah! It like "Crags on Ice" meets "Baron von Craggington"!<br>Flint Cragley: Yes, once my fellow villagers see this, they'll surely realize the error of their ways. Once the words of Flint Cragley reach them, they'll throw garbage no more!  
>Yellow Floro Sapien: Yeah, water, man... I mean, it's EASILY our most precious treasure, know what I mean? You promise not to dirty our water and we'll just chill down here and be cool. And we'll totally take those sprouts off your villagers' liggy koopa's too, man.<br>Flint Cragley: Sounds like a fine way to keep the peace in the land... Keep those promises, folks!  
>Tippi: That was a rather unexpected turn...<br>Red Floro Sapien: Whaling on our king aside, you guys are totally heroes... You should take this.  
>Red Floro Sapien: One of our earliest kings received this to safeguard until the heroes' arrival. Our people have kept that promise for, like, 1,500 years or something crazy like that... I'm sure our wilted king here would be stoked that this duty got done.<br>The dumb Floor Sapien Caverns idiot gives the Pure Heart to Mario.  
>You got a Pure Heart!<br>"Men of true grit witness live what others can only see through crag-vision. That is what moves me to travel into the belly of the beast week after week. Thanks again for watching, and until next time...CRAAAAAAAAGLEY HO!" Having wrapped their latest shoot, Flint and crew went back to Downtown of Crag. Mario and friends clutched the sixth Pure Heart as they walked back toward Flipside. Our heroes had taken a new step toward overturning the prophecy of destruction..."  
>Somewhere in Castle Blek-MARIACHI BAND PLAYS!<br>O'Chunks: Raise yer chunks in the air, as the most debonair man o' men strides into the room! Springin' forth from 'is lair as 'is foes all despair, for Bleck bethe name o' their doom!  
>He stomps the ground!<br>O'Chunks: Whooa-OH! That's our Bleck! Blecky, Bleckity, DOOOO! Yeh, uh, somethin' Bleck... That's the guy who says...  
>O'Chunks: Woo?<br>Mimi appears!  
>Mimi: Gosh, O'Chunks, QUIT IT! You're breaking windows! What are you yelling about?<br>Nastasia: Oh, that? Yeah, I just had O'Chunks come up with a nice motivational tune.  
>Nastasia: And as punishment for getting beat by that hero AGAIN, I'm making him sing it 1,000 times.<br>Mimi: 1,000... 1,000 TIMES?! Gosh, you're even more evil than I thought!  
>Mimi: Hey, but enough chatting! So where's the count, huh? I wanna see him! He hasn't called me to go do anything, and I'm getting SOOOOOOOOO BORED!<br>Voice: HEY, COUNT?  
>Mr. L appears.<br>Mr. L: My destructive little friend is all gassed up and itching to get back in action. Yes, Brobot is begging me to take him out. Say the word, and I'll roll out.  
>Nastasia: Yeah, great enthusiasm, but let's shelve the robot action plan for now, 'K? The thing is, the count kinda left specific orders for us to stand by. Got that?<br>Mimi: No way! We're just supposed to wait here for that big, mean hero to come get us?  
>Mr. L: So the count doesn't need my services? Excellent. I'll just be off, then.<br>Nastasia: YOU GO NOWHERE! We wait! It's the count's direct order! His word is absolute! Be a good little minion and DO NOT MOVE UNTIL TOLD! ...'K? Thanks!  
>Nastasia leaves!<br>Mimi: But I'm boooooooooored!  
>Mr. L: And Brobot craves his daily SMASH! I can't just loiter here. There's no action!<br>Voice: Ah ha ha. Hard to stay still when you pine for sweet vengeance, isn't it?  
>Dimentio appears.<br>Mr. L: Dimentio!  
>Dimentio: The count's orders are all absolute...completely without exception, yes? We shouldn't even dare to think about a secret sneak attack. Perish the thought! Defeating the hero would please the count greatly...but we MUST follow orders!<br>Mimi: ... Oopsie! I just remembered something real important that I gotta do! Back in a iffy! Bye!  
>Mimi leaves!<br>Mr. L: Yeaaah... Yeah. I've, uh...got to go deflavorize the Brobot L-Types... uh... Flavorizer. I'll return once everything's up to code. L-ater, Dimentio.  
>Mr. L leaves.<br>Dimentio: Ah ha ha. My, my, isn't that something? I do believe I should be moving on as well.  
>Dimentio leaves.<br>"Look, Timpani. The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"  
>"...There's a tradition in my village. We believe that wishes on stars come true."<br>"Oh, is that so? In that case we'd better get wishing, don't you think?"  
>"I don't need to wish anymore."<br>"Mmm?"  
>"I already got my wish. Now...I have everything I need right here."<br>"Timpani... Aren't you cold?"  
>"Not at all. I'm very warm... Can we stay like this? Just a little longer?"<br>Back at the Flipside tower...  
>Voice: Tippi... Tippi...<br>Tippi makes a weird noise.  
>Princess Peach: What's the matter, Tippi? You seemed a little out of it there...<br>Tippi: Well... Didn't you just hear something?  
>Everyone says no!<br>Tippi: No? All right, then. It's just that... For a second, I thought I had remembered something very important...  
>The place rumbles and The Void expands.<br>Tippi: The Void... It looks as though it's gotten bigger. We need to open the door to the next world quickly... Let's hurry.  
>They go down the elevator.<br>Voice: Oh No, you're back...  
>Mario walks up to Merlon.<br>Merlon: Have you seen the sky lately? The Void continues to grow larger. I imagine that some worlds have already started to decay. I wonder how long our dear Flipside will be spared?  
>Tippi: The Light Prognosticus doesn't say anything about how long we have?<br>Merlon: The Light Prognosticus was only written to counteract the dark one... As such, it's not truly prophetic, so it's hard to say how long we really have... And yet...I feel confident in saying that we do not have much time at all.  
>Tippi: Well, we can only go forward now. We can't just wait for all worlds to end, can we?<br>Mario nods.  
>Merlon: Of course you're right, my dear... I received a message from Nolrem recently... It seems that someone on the outskirts of Flopside has spotted a Heart Pillar. As you're no doubt seeking the next Heart Pillar, that is a good place to start. I will go back to the Light Prognosticus to look for clues.<br>Merlon goes into his house. Mario and the others return to Flopside.  
>In Flopside...<br>Mario and the others search around, eventually finding a Heart Pillar. They place the Pure Heart into it, revealing a dark blue door at Flipside's tower!  
>"At the Duel of the Hundred, the hero will meet with dark powers of purest chaos. If you fall to the Hundred, the chaos world grows and the Purity Heart fades. And as that happens, the hero will fall to the world where all games are ended."<br>Nolrem appears.  
>Nolrem: That's in the section of the MIGHT Prognosticus that I just deciphered. It seems to suggest that if you fail to pass these duels, all worlds will be ruined... And apparently, your lives would be lost along with the Purity Heart.<br>Nolrem: I know that what I have just shared with you might only serve to discourage you... I still must send you forth, however. It saddens me that I can do nothing else.  
>Nolrem walks off. Mario and the others go back to Flipside, then they enter the dark blue door!<br>At the Sammer's Kingdom...  
>"Under the looming shadow of The Void, the world slowly drifted toward demise. But not all hope was lost: two Pure Hearts had yet to be found. Could our daring heroes find them? Or was the world doomed to be devoured? Mario, Peach, and Bowser ventured through the next door to find out..."<br>The stage is drawn out, then they come out of the dark blue door.  
>Tippi: Look at that...<br>She sees how big The Void is here.  
>Tippi: The Void... It's enormous here... Much bigger than it is in Flipside... This dimension must be very close to destruction...<br>Mario: Well, if I do a certain procedure, it will last forever.  
>Tippi: We'd better hurry... We have a Pure Heart to find.<br>Mario: NEVER!  
>They take snapshots, and then they use a warp pipe back to Flipside.<br>We will meet again, in another time and place...  
>The End<p> 


End file.
